1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a motor driving apparatus.
2. Background Art
A conventional motor driving apparatus generates a sine-wave signal from a sensor signal from a Hall element, performs pulse wave modulation (PWM) of the sine-wave signal, supplies the resulting signal to a bridge, and adjusts the phase of the sine-wave signal based on the result of determination of the polarity of the current.